


Ice Water Ain't So Bad

by agentverbivore (verbivore8642)



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, Adorable FitzSimmons, Established Relationship, F/M, FitzSimmons is Skye's OTP, FitzSkimmons is my BrOT3, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friend Fluff, Gen, Ice Bucket Challenge, Skye's POV, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbivore8642/pseuds/agentverbivore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye tries to convince Fitz to take the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge.</p><p>Please consider donating at www.alsa.org!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Water Ain't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the number of comments I got on my gifset on tumblr wondering where "Fitz's" #IceBucketChallenge video was - crack ensues. 
> 
> Unedited, written quickly on a rush of inspiration and giggles. Plot is nonexistent.
> 
> Check out www.alsa.org & consider donating to a good cause. :-)

“No bloody way.”

“You’ve gotta do it now, Fitzy. You’ve been challenged. It’s the laws of nature.”

“It’s the laws of peer pressure.”  
  
“But it’s such pleasant pressure.”

Fitz looked up from his workstation in the lab and grimaced into Skye’s currently-recording-phone’s camera. She mulled over what she’d said and then stuck her tongue between her teeth, shaking her head. “Yeah, okay, bad comeback. Score one for the engineer.”

He huffed and went back to assembling some new gadget that would probably save the world. (Or help Skye fix the fuzzy connection on their newly-hacked-into cable television – she would almost prefer it was that, because she was tired of having to guess every other word McConaughey said on _True Detective_ reruns.)

“C’mon, everyone else has done it already, and Trip is bored to death on his stakeout of that Hydra outpost. He needs cheering up.” She shifted around him, getting the camera closer to his face than was strictly necessary.

“It doesn’t make sense, Skye – I don’t know why you lot did it. We can’t post our videos to any social media sites, so how exactly would it be raising awareness for motor neurone disease? Why can’t I just donate and be done with it?” He was muttering now, and she could feel his resolve wavering. Skye knew her own persuasive skills were a force to be reckoned with, although that wasn’t _really_ the point of this recorded conversation.

“I just _told_ you – it’s to cheer Trip up.”

“Trip wants me to cheer him up by torturing myself with freezing cold water?”

“And Simmons already donated for both of you.” 

He glanced up, a smile playing around his lips. “Really?”

Skye rolled her eyes. “Yeah, took it out of your PayPal or something. Or you owe her dinner, I didn’t get specifics.”

Fitz nodded approvingly. “At least _Simmons_ has got the right idea.” He frowned, then, looking around the lab as if he’d misplaced something. “Where is she, anyway?”

Shrugging, Skye shifted positions so that she was filming with the door to the lab behind Fitz. “Upstairs, I think. She seemed skeptical that I’d convince you.”

He laughed and strode through the open glass doors, turning around before he headed up the stairs. “Simmons is a smart, smart woman.”

“Cheers,” came a bright voice from the balcony overlooking the loading bay. Before Fitz could look up, a wave of what was presumably freezing-cold water and ice cubes came crashing down from above, straight onto him.

Skipping quickly forward with her camera-phone outstretched, Skye covered her mouth to mute her own laughter. Fitz was frozen in place, arms held away from his sides, curls plastered against his forehead, and pastel-blue plaid shirt clinging to his shoulders and chest. To make sure Trip got the full experience, Skye stepped around Fitz and angled the camera up to capture Simmons standing on the upper landing, holding an orange bucket and grinning exuberantly.

“And _that’s_ what you get for refusing your nomination, Dr. Fitz,” Simmons teased from above, her voice snapping Fitz out of his shock.

“I’m gonna get you for that, Jemma,” he growled, sprinting abruptly to the metal staircase. She gave a small shriek and dropped her bucket – which Skye only narrowly avoided – before disappearing through the door to the main cabin of the Bus. Taking the stairs two at a time, Skye followed quickly behind Fitz, camera still recording.

As Skye made it through the door to the common area, the two scientists were circling each other around the Bus’ new furniture, giggling and – in Fitz’s case – dripping water over everything. 

“Coulson’s gonna kill you if you ruin the new leather,” Skye pointed out through her own laughter, but neither seemed to hear her. 

Finally, Fitz grabbed Simmons by the arm and she squealed. “Fitz, no, don’t – you’re freezing!”

He pulled her flush against him, locking his hands behind her waist as she wriggled half-heartedly to try to escape. “Yes, and whose fault is that?”

As they both caught their breath, Simmons reached up to swipe the hair away from Fitz’s face. “You’re not really angry, are you?” She was smiling, but her voice was quiet – Skye wasn’t sure it would record from where she was standing. 

Fitz gave a quick grumble and looked down at Simmons, whose hands were now resting against his neck. “I could be persuaded otherwise.” He leaned down as she stretched up, lips meeting eagerly in the middle as they pressed closer together.

Grinning, Skye gave them two seconds of peace before flipping the phone around and aiming it at her own face. “You see what you’ve left me with, Trip? Get your ass back here so I’m not left alone to watch Thing 1 and Thing 2 make out.” 

“Bugger off, Skye!” Fitz called from against Simmons’ mouth, resuming their kissing almost immediately over his girlfriend’s laughter.

“Not a chance,” Skye shot back, before giving the camera a quick wink and tapping off the record button.


End file.
